The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for enclosing an oil drilling rig
When drill pipe is tripped from an oil well, the exterior of the drill pipe is covered with oil and the interior of the pipe invariably contains drilling fluid. Environmental regulations relating to the operation of drilling rigs are becoming increasingly strict regarding oil contamination. Some geographical areas in which oil drilling takes place are know for their strong prevailing winds. In such locations, the strong winds tend to blow oil from the drilling rig onto the surrounding environment. For the comfort and safety of the rig hands and the protection of the environment, it has become the practise in the industry to cover an area of a drilling rig working with tarps in a geographical area with strong prevailing winds. The tarps are secured in position by ropes. The installation of the tarps is a time consuming process which takes between 10 and 14 hours, as the rig hands must climb the drilling rig in order to tie the tarps into place with ropes. It is also a dangerous procedure, as there is always a danger of the rig hands falling; especially when the prevailing winds are blowing as they try to climb the drilling rig and unfurl tarps.
What is required is a quicker and safer method of enclosing an oil drilling rig.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of enclosing an oil drilling rig. A first step involves providing a base and a flexible sheet-form covering having a first edge and second edge. A second step involves securing the base to the oil drilling rig and securing the first edge of the covering around a perimeter of the base. A third step involves securing the second edge of the covering to the drilling rig in spaced relation to the base, thereby maintaining the covering in a substantially taut condition forming a tubular enclosure.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a combination which includes an oil drilling rig and a base secured to the oil drilling rig. A flexible sheet-form covering is provided having a first edge and second edge. The first edge of the covering is secured around a perimeter of the base. The second edge of the covering is secured to the drilling rig in spaced relation to the base. This maintains the covering in a substantially taut condition and forms a tubular enclosure.
By following the teachings of the present invention, the drilling rig can rapidly be enclosed in a safe and efficient manner. The base is secured in position, the first edge of the covering is attached to the base, the second edge of the covering is then raised and secured in spaced position to the base to maintain the covering in a taut condition forming the tubular enclosure.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the invention, as described above, it is preferred that the base be circular and the frame be annular. This results in the covering forming a tubular enclosure which is cylindrical. The cylindrical configuration is viewed as being a structure better able to withstand strong prevailing winds.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the invention, as described above, it is preferred that the covering have an access opening. This facilitates ease of ingress and egress by personnel to the area enclosed.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the invention, as described above, it is preferred that the base includes an oil containment basin and that the invention form part of an more comprehensive oil containment and environmental protection system.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the invention, as described above, it is preferred that the second edge of the covering be secured to a substantially planar peripheral frame. This facilitates the rapid deployment of the covering, as the frame can be suspended by cables from the drilling rig to maintain the covering in a taut condition.